villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dopinder
Dopinder is a anti-hero in the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting character in both Deadpool and its sequel Deadpool 2. He is a taxi driver who ends up befriending the mercenary Deadpool and following his destructive advice. He is portrayed by Karan Soni. History ''Deadpool'' One day, Dopinder ends up giving his services to Deadpool, who is travelling to seek his revenge on Ajax. Uncomfortable in the back seat, Deadpool crawls up to the front seat and sits beside Dopinder. He then notices a photo of a woman and asks about it, leading Dopinder to explain that she is named Gita and that he is in love with her, although his cousin Bandhu, who is "as dishonorable as he is attractive", has stolen her from him. Deadpool then advises Dopinder about love and to not make the same mistakes he did. He then has Dopinder stop, however, having no money to pay him with, Deadpool gives him a "crisp hi-five" instead. Later on, after Vanessa has been kidnapped by Ajax and Angel Dust, Dopinder drives Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to confront them. After hearing a groaning coming from the trunk, Dopinder confesses to having abducted Bandhu and planning to kill him as Deadpool advised. Deadpool insists to Colossus and Negasonic that he did not tell Dopinder to do such a thing and scolds him, although, in reality, he is silently encouraging his actions. Dopinder then drops Deadpool and the two X-Men off and drives away, intending to kill Bandhu off. A few moments later, Deadpool calls Dopinder, having forgotten his ammunition bag in his taxi, and while trying to grab his phone, Dopinder crashes into a truck, causing Bandhu to scream in pain. ''Deadpool 2'' 2 years after the events of the first film, Dopinder still serves as Deadpool's main source of transportation, and helps him get away after he ends up being chased away by the gang of his latest target. While driving Deadpool back to Vanessa's apartment, Dopinder, after having killed Bandhu, reveals that he is secretly envious of Deadpool's mercenary lifestyle and that he wants to become a contract killer himself. Deadpool, however, does not support Dopinder's ambitions and encourages him away from them, before being dropped off. After Vanessa's death, Dopinder is shown to have started working at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children for Weasel in order to learn the trade. Upon his escape from the Icebox, Deadpool and Weasel begin to put together a team of mutants called X-Force to rescue Russell Collins during a prison transport while protecting him from Cable. Dopinder offers to join the team, but is firmly denied by Deadpool. Because of this, he is completely enraged when Deadpool and Weasel allow Peter, a completely normal human without powers, to join X-Force without question. Ultimately, X-Force's mission ends up a complete disaster when all but Deadpool and Domino are indirectly killed and Russell frees and teams up with Juggernaut during a fight with Cable. Dopinder visits Deadpool's apartment with Weasel while Deadpool is recovering from his injuries and assists in holding Cable at gunpoint. After Deadpool agrees to help Cable defeat Juggernaut in exchange for the chance to talk Russell down before he kills the Headmaster, which will lead to him killing Cable's family in the future, Dopinder drives them and Domino to the X-Mansion in an attempt to recruit Colossus and then to the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation to confront Russell and Juggernaut. Dopinder attempts to join X-Force in their final battle, however, with one look at Juggernaut and a threatening remark from the latter, he realizes that he's in over his head and allows X-Force to handle things. After the battle is over and Russell is lead away from becoming a killer, Dopinder drives up and runs over the Headmaster as he is yelling fanatical anti-mutant remarks at the group. Personality Dopinder is a naturally passive and non-aggressive person, who acts friendly to those around him. However, this leads to him becoming a door mat for others, as he does not possess the assertiveness to defend himself, letting Deadpool get away with not paying for his services multiple times, and later to him being verbally abused by Weasel once he starts working for him. It also leads to him following virtually any advice that is given to him by anyone he considers a friend, as he takes Deadpool's advice about love very seriously, and believes that working at Sister Margret's will help him become a mercenary. However, he is prone to misinterpreting the advice he is given as well, as he kidnaps Bandhu and plots to kill him after Deadpool advises him to hold onto love, as well as presumably kidnaps Gita on top of this after receiving more advice from him. After he succeeded in killing Bandhu, Dopinder developed a somewhat bloodthirsty side, as he wanted to kill people for a living like Deadpool himself, although he does not succeed in carrying out with this. Trivia *According to Dopinder, he loves the movie Frozen. Navigation pl:Dopinder Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Servant of Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Love Rivals Category:Deadpool Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Remorseful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal